A power supply is typically used to convert unregulated power from an input source to regulated power that is usable by electronic equipment associated with the power supply. In some types of electronic equipment such as portable computers, reduced power consumption is of vital importance. To reduce power consumption, a power management scheme may be employed to disable and enable selected assemblies of the equipment during predetermined operating modes. When the selected equipment assemblies are enabled or disabled, the load presented by the electronic equipment may change causing voltage transients in the regulated power. During the transient loading condition, the operation of the power supply typically deviates from optimal operation such as decreased power efficiency, increased output voltage regulation error, and potential transient overcurrents. The power supply volume required for output filtering is typically related to the magnitude of transient output overcurrents so that for greater transient currents, increased volume is required for output capacitors. In addition, transients in the regulated power may adversely affect the operation of the electronic equipment, decreasing reliability and potentially causing data errors and automatic reset of the equipment.